Tales of the Batman Tease
by MVBanno
Summary: The Intro tease to my new scripted series 'Tales of the Batman', posted to test the waters. A 1 hour 'Television Series' for The Batman. Season One being worked on as we speak. Full Pilot and current season will be posted 1 a week once complete 13 episode season is fully written. Tease will be deleted upon completion of Season as well.


Author's Note: I decided to post this so I could get a reaction and see if there is possible interest in this project I'm working on for Batman fan fiction. It's a 13 Episode season called 'Tales of the Batman'. This is the teaser intro scene to the Pilot. So I'm asking, if you like it, or don't, please leave your comments to see what can be worked on to better the story. Thanks in advance and 'Enjoy the Show.' This teaser posting will be deleted once the full episode is posted.

Tales of the Batman

By Michael Banno

Based on Characters

by Bob Kane & Bill Finger

Published by DC Comics

Brought to the screen by

Michael Banno & Trevor Melton

1x01 - The Pilot

EXT. GOTHAM CITY - DAY

The sun shines brightly over the horizon, slightly blocked by some of the high rises around the city.

SUPER: GOTHAM CITY, FIFTY MILES NORTH OF METROPOLIS

EXT. STREETS - DAY

Cars pack the streets, rush hour traffic.

JACK NAPIER stands on a street corner. He looks around suspiciously, smoking a cigarette.

A car pulls up to him. MILOS GRAPA drives.

Jack gets in.

The car drives off.

INT. MILOS' CAR - DAY

Milos looks at Jack.

MILOS

Look happy. Today's a good day.

JACK

What makes you say that?

MILOS

I don't know. I got a good feeling

is all.

Jack shakes his head.

JACK

You and your good feelings.

Milos looks at Jack and smirks.

MILOS

Come on. Don't ruin my mood.

Jack smirks and shakes his head.

2.

EXT. STREETS - DAY

The car drives off.

Wearing a tight miniskirt, halter top, and high heels, SELINA KYLE stares after Milos' car. She narrows her eyes.

Turning, Selina moves quickly toward a girl dressed similar to her with curly hair: HOLLY ROBINSON. She's up close and personal with a man in a business suit.

SELINA

Let's go, Holly.

HOLLY  
I'm trying to do my job!

Selina drags Holly away from the businessman.

SELINA  
Now, Holly!

The businessman looks disappointed.

BUSINESSMAN

Call me!

Selina rolls her eyes.

SELINA  
Sleaze.

INT. GORDON'S OFFICE - DAY

Detective JAMES GORDON sits at his desk reading a news paper.

Detective ARNOLD FLASS sits on the opposite side of the desk, feet propped up, reading a comic.

GORDON

Another sighting of the Batman.

FLASS

Third time this week, right?

3.

GORDON

That's right, and the arrests keep

getting tossed by Judge Harkness,

because it wasn't the police

catching them.

Gordon folds the newspaper, tossing it onto the desk.

GORDON

We're the police, damn it. Why

is some nut celebrating Halloween

every night catching these guys

instead of us? What does he have

that we don't?

FLASS

Vigilantes don't follow our code

conduct. They do whatever they want.

Like that Superman in Metropolis.

Detective SARAH ESSEN enters quickly.

Flass and Gordon turn to her.

GORDON

Yes, Detective?

ESSEN

Looks like Grapa and Napier are  
on the move again. Something at

Thorne Construction's newest building

is going down tonight.

GORDON

You sure?

Essen nods.

ESSEN

Chief O'Hara pulled through.

The bug is in place and Falcone

believes the Chief is his ally.

Gordon stands, grabbing his coat from the chair.

4.

GORDON

Well, that's good enough for me.

Flass stands and follows Gordon and Essen out.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

Milos' car is parked outside on the street.

Milos and Jack move together around the site.

A couple of goons are stationed around the site.

EXT. GORDON'S CAR - NIGHT

Gordon and Flass sit looking forward almost a block away from the construction site.

GORDON

What do you think they're doing?

FLASS

Hell if I know.

Gordon shakes his head.

GORDON

Some stakeout. We got them and we…

wait.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

A van pulls up behind Milos' car. Five thugs get out.

They walk up to one of the 2 guard thugs.

INT. GORDON'S CAR - NIGHT

GORDON

Now we're getting somewhere.

FLASS

Yeah, but we still can't hear a

word they're saying. They could

be planning an orgy for all we know.

5.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

Milos walks over to the 5 thugs.

MILOS

Alright, we know he's coming.

Spread out and look pre-occupied.

The moment he shows his face, call

out.

The thugs nod their heads and walk out into the unfinished building.

Jack moves up to Milos.

JACK

You sure this is going to work?

MILOS

Course it will. How well is  
the question.

Milos looks up and rubs his chin.

EXT. ROOFTOPS - NIGHT

Kneeling upon the edge, looking down at the construction site, binoculars raised, is the costumed vigilante, BATMAN.

He stands up and takes a grappling gun from his belt.

Batman launches from the edge and holds out the grappling gun. He fires the gun and flies out over the construction site.

INT. GORDON'S CAR - NIGHT

Gordon shakes his head.

GORDON

I don't like it.

FLASS

Want to call in back up?

6.

GORDON

May take a while to get here.

FLASS

Yeah, but at least we'd have Falcone's  
goons here at the site. Rupert Thorne

made it clear these guys weren't to

be on his property.

Gordon sighs, turning to Flass.

GORDON

Do it.

Flass grabs a radio.

FLASS

Dispatch, this is Detective

Flass, requesting back up.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

Thugs walk around the different floors of the 3 story building, their silhouettes revealed through the openings not covered by walls.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

Batman grapples onto a third story window. He sneaks a peak into the window opening.

BOOMER stands nearby, his back to the window.

Batman sneaks into the building.

INT. THIRD FLOOR - NIGHT

Batman crouches moving toward the thug.

Boomer turns to face Batman. Batman grabs him and sends his head to his knee, knocking the thug out.

Batman gently sets the thug onto the floor.

7.

SAMSON (O.S.)

What was that, Boomer?

Batman looks on, alert. He fades into the shadows.

INT. SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT

SAMSON and TATE walk towards the stairs.

SAMSON

I thought I heard something, and

Boomer's not talkin.

TATE

You're probably imagining things.

SAMSON

Yeah, well, I'm gonna check it out

anyway. That okay with you?

TATE

Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna scout this

floor some more.

Tate walks off. Samson goes up the stairs.

INT. THIRD FLOOR - NIGHT

At the top of the stairs, Samson turns a corner and is met by The Batman, whom slams Samson's head into the wall and sets him down onto the floor. He then crouches, moving down the stairs.

INT. SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT

Tate walks through one of the hallways.

Milos walks up to him.

MILOS

Where's your partner?

TATE

He went to check a disturbance on  
Boomer up on third.

8.

MILOS

And you didn't go with him?

TATE

Didn't think he needed the help.

MILOS

Boomer was by himself, because he

can handle his own, but the both

of you needed each other, because

one on one against The Batman would

not go over well for you two.

Tate shrugs.

MILOS

Go find him. Now!

Tate nods his head, turns, and runs back towards the stairs.

INT. THIRD FLOOR - NIGHT

Reaching the top of the stairs, Tate discovers Samson on the ground.

TATE

I think we got problems!

Tate moves around quickly.

TATE

I'm not scared of you, man!

Boomer slowly comes around.

Tate moves to him, bending down.

TATE

What happened?

BOOMER

The Batman! He's here!

Tate nods, helping Boomer to his feet.

9.

TATE

Come on. Let's help Samson.

Tate and Boomer run toward the stairs.

INT. SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT

Milos paces in an empty room.

BATMAN (O.S.)

Milos Grapa.

Milos looks around, bringing up his handgun.

MILOS

Who's there?

Batman appears behind Milos.

Milos turns towards The Batman, his gun facing the masked vigilante.

Batman quickly grabs the gun and tosses it to the side.

Milos backs up.

Batman stalks toward him.

MILOS

Hey, man, I'm innocent.

BATMAN

I highly doubt that.

Jack creeps up behind Batman with a bat. He swings.

Batman quickly turns, grabs the bat, and then kicks Jack in the stomach.

Jack stumbles back.

Milos goes after the gun.

Batman swings the bat at Milos' legs, tripping him up.

10.

Milos lands hard on the floor. He turns to face The Batman, who's still holding the bat.

BATMAN

You wanted me… Now you've got me.

A gun clicks.

Batman turns and throws a batarang at Jack.

The batarang hits Jack's hand, forcing him to let go of the gun.

Sirens sound out in the distance.

Milos laughs.

MILOS

Looks like Gotham's finest are

here to save the day.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

Police cars pull up to the site, cops getting out.

Gordon and Flass walk up to them and pull out their guns.

GORDON

Come on! Let's round them up!

The squad follows Gordon and Flass as they enter the construction site.

INT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

Batman looks at both Milos and Jack.

BATMAN

We'll meet again.

He runs towards the window and jumps out.

Jack runs over and looks out. He then turns towards Milos.

Milos gets back to his feet.

11.

JACK

He's gone.

MILOS

I doubt he'd just disappear.

JACK

I'm telling you, man, he ain't there.

GORDON (O.S.)

Who's not there?

Milos and Jack turn quickly to see Gordon.

JACK

The Batman. He was here!

Flass laughs as he enters the room.

FLASS

Jack Napier and Milos Grapa see  
giant, flying rats? Now I've heard

everything.

GORDON

Guess so. We're taking you two in.

You were warned by Thorne's attorneys.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

The cops exit with the thugs in cuffs.

Gordon and Flass move out last with Milos and Jack.

EXT. ROOFTOPS - NIGHT

Batman watches the scene with binoculars. He pockets them with a smirk appearing on his face. Turning, he walks away.

FADE OUT.

OPENING CREDITS.

TALES OF THE BATMAN


End file.
